


Together

by Hibari1_san



Series: Collection of Poems [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Matsuoka Rin, Poetry, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:“Love is a game that two can play and both win.”Eva Gabor"
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: Collection of Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: SportsFest 2019





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stariceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/gifts).

> "Experimenting with poetry, I'm not sure I did your prompt justice tho but hope you still enjoy !"

I’ve searched in your eyes,  
And only saw the sea,  
I’ve searched in your free form,  
And only saw a dolphin,  
  
I’ve challenged you,  
And only got loneliness.  
I needed you to set me free,  
Free from our shared history.  
  
I was ready to leave and you pulled me in,  
And only then did I realise,  
That all the time I’ve tried hating you,  
You’ve been reaching out to me.  
  
Now I swim with you and feel you complete me,  
Then I swim next to you and feel the rush within me.  
I’ve learnt with time that the order didn’t matter,  
Only that we shared this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
